Contrastes
by Lina M. P
Summary: Serie de viñetas, drabbles, u OneShots. Todas, dedicadas especialmente acerca de la pareja Remus&Tonks.
1. I Nieve

Holas! Bueno, esta es una nueva idea. Se supone que serán una serie de viñetas o minifics, todas tratadas sobre la pareja Remus & Tonks, of course. Supongo que la mayoria serán como una perspectiva más alegre de ellos y no tanto drama, a ver qué tal con la primera. Se me olvidaba, nada es mío.**

* * *

**

Contrastes

**I**

_**Nieve**_

-¡Sujétate Remus!- gritó Tonks colocando sus manos firmemente sobre su cintura. Él enterró el rostro en su cabeza poblada de cabellos rosas por la brusquedad del movimiento. Pronto le llegó su característico aromaa fresa y trató de cambiar de posición a una menos incómoda.

Formó una pregunta elemental en su cabeza y se la señaló rogando mentalmente porque no le respondiera lo que estaba especulando.

-Yo...no sé patinar muy bien- comunicó con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Pero eso es lo que le da la entretención ¿no?- comentó riendo al ver de reojo la mueca de horror que ponía Remus.

Desgraciadamente, él pronto comprendió que sus habilidades de torpeza se incrementaban enormemente en el hielo y puso en duda su capacidad para deslizarse sobre los patines. Y en cuanto a él mismo, apenas podía despegar sus manos de su cintura y se reprendió por aceptar su invitación de ir a dar un inocente paseo navideño.

La escuchó farfullar y debatirse con los patines para cambiar de rumbo enredando sus piernas con las suyas haciendo casi imposible el intento de no acabar en el piso. Eso, se dijo Remus, definitivamente no sonaba bien.

-Qué… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó tratando de mirar hacia delante pero los pelos rosas eran como una tupida selva obstaculizándole la visión -¿Nymphadora?-

-¡Hay un condenado árbol en el camino¡Y no sé frenar!-

-¡Pero Nymphadora, dijiste que _si _sabías patinar!- reclamó Remus percibiendo que los intentos de ella por cambiar de trayectoria solo habían aumentado la velocidad.

-¡Nunca dije eso!- se contradijo haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no reírse. – ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así Lupin!– Advirtió ceñudamente -Y siendo estos nuestros últimos segundos, deberíamos decir todo lo que sentimos por el otro ¿no crees?- bromeó ella, actuando con aparente amargura, muy poco convincente con la expresión risueña que arqueaba sus labios.

Lupin se puso ligeramente nervioso. Debía habérselo imaginado. ¿Cómo es posible que Nymphadora Tonks pudiese patinar sobre hielo cuando apenas si podía no tropezar con sus propios pies en tierra firme? Lo había llevado hasta allí sólo para que él bajara sus defensas, y _casi _lo había logrado.

-¿Remus?- se dio la vuelta logrando ampliar su campo de visión, e intentó cambiar el rumbo que llevaban. Parecía que quisiese volar con ambos brazos extendidos paralelos al piso y agitándolos como si no pudiese despegar. Logró torcer un poco hacia la derecha, pero acabaron destrozando un perfecto mono de nieve y ambos quedaron enterrados de cabeza en él.

Emergiendo apenas, Tonks miró a Remus con los labios apretados controlándose por no reír, enfocando su atención en sus patines torcidos. Él comenzó a sacudir su cabello cubierto de escarcha ejerciendo todo su autocontrol por no mirarla. Finalmente, ambos cedieron y de sus gargantas afloraron sonoras carcajadas.


	2. II Apuesta

**Ningún personaje es mío, todo le pertenece a la multi-ricachona J.K Rowling.**

**II**

**_Apuesta_**

Era perfectamente capaz de sentir su mirada, casi hundiéndosela físicamente entre ambas cejas. Hacía todos los esfuerzos para concentrarse en los exámenes sobre el escritorio, mientras ella se removía inquieta sentada en la mesa con las piernas colgando y caldeándose las manos con una taza de café. Tomó la pluma aparentando calma y comenzó a garabatear sobre primera la hoja que estaba encima del montón. Si ella era capaz de apostar, también podía seguir su juego.

Fijó los ojos en los pergaminos batallando internamente para no mirarla. Cuando la escuchó gruñir en señal de desaprobación, sonrió en una mueca de victoria simulando una completa ignorancia de su presencia.

-¿Remus?- llamó suavemente, ocultando hábilmente en su tono su desesperado intento para que la mirase. Se bajó de la mesa y se paró frente a él enarcando una ceja.

Él corrió la cara. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Ella bufó sonoramente exasperada, tampoco se iba a dar por vencida.

-¡Nymphadora, no lograrás que te mire!- advirtió con las manos enlazadas serenamente en su regazo, mirando el techo como si entre los trazos de pintura desgastada se encontrara el secreto más relevante del mundo.

-¡Pues tú no lograras que yo pierda la apuesta!- contestó ella con una sonrisa absolutamente llena de picardía cruzando su rostro, que él no alcanzó a advertir.

Al tener la vista pegada al techo, no logró reaccionar hasta cuando ella deslizó sus manos hacia sus mejillas y acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los suyos.

Se le formó un mosaico de ideas en la cabeza que no parecían tener sentido alguno, repleto de pensamientos que no tenían relación entre sí. El aire dentro de su boca le llegó a los pulmones como regalo del cielo, y el aroma de fresa que desprendía su cabello le nubló los ojos. Percibió el ligero gustillo a café muy azucarado en su lengua aumentando el sabor dulce que de por sí tenían sus labios.

Levantó los párpados, aún con el agradable sabor en la boca, y la encontró con los ojos brillantes.

-He ganado, Lupin. Me has mirado.- declaró juguetonamente depositando un fugaz y delicado beso en la punta de su nariz, sonriendo triunfante.

-Tramposa- farfulló, pero igualmente sonriendo ante la incapacidad de no mirarla por más de cinco segundos.


	3. III Cocina

**Ningún personaje es mío, todo le pertenece a la multi-ricachona J.K Rowling.**

_**Cocina **_

Remus Lupin tenía la vista clavada en el periódico sabiendo exactamente qué iba a pasar, y cómo. Una leve sonrisa nació de sus labios, adornando su rostro surcado de arrugas prematuras cuando escuchó estruendosos ruidos metálicos provenientes de la cocina. Bajó _El Profeta_ a su regazo con el propósito de tener un mayor campo visual para la escena que estaba pronta a ocurrir, como un espectador en un teatro que esperaba la inminente obra que se avecinaba.

Se sacó los anteojos para leer y los colocó sobre la mesita que estaba a su lado pacientemente, casi como una costumbre. **«**Cómo te conozco, Nymphadora**»** pensó divertido ante la mueca que pondría Tonks al escucharlo decir eso.

Sólo ella se empeñaba en meterse en la cocina teniendo pleno conocimiento de que al día siguiente tendrían que ir nuevamente de compras para una nueva cafetera, vajilla u horno, y en el peor de los casos, un mobiliario completo para toda la cocina. Tomando en cuenta de que sus habilidades culinarias dejaban mucho que desear, acrecentando el hecho de que ya se sabían los números telefónicos de todas las tiendas para ordenar comida.

Se preparó para contar ya la conocida cuenta atrás temiendo el daño de esta ocasión. "Tres…dos…uno…"

Un poco nítido hilo de humo negro comenzó a brotar por debajo de la puerta de la cocina, luego se abrió abruptamente liberando a un espeso nubarrón gris que dejó emerger una figura esbelta, con el pelo rosa y el rostro cubierto de manchas oscuras. Parecía como si se le fuesen a salir los pulmones de tanto toser, y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Estúpida cocina!- masculló entre tosidos con aire aparentemente accidental e inocente sacudiendo su ropa cubierta de polvo. Levantó la vista y poniendo sus manos en jarras levantó una ceja al verlo reír descaradamente.

-Un solo comentario, Remus Lupin, y te juro que mañana despertarás estéril- amenazó avanzando hacia él y sentándose en sus piernas –. Sólo digamos que hoy ordenaremos comida china. Lástima, pues te pierdes mis espectaculares destrezas como chef- concluyó con una sonrisa al ver que él torcía el gesto esperando el pronóstico de daño.

Su meta a futuro sería alejar por todos los medios permitidos a Tonks de la cocina.


End file.
